


Ballade of the damned

by DiscardedWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demons, Hell, OOC Dean, Prologue, Season Nine Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscardedWings/pseuds/DiscardedWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean felt different after he woke up, he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballade of the damned

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know this has probably been written already but I just wanted to post a version of my own. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

Something felt off- No more like, _he_ himself felt off. Where was he? Somewhere distant he could hear a voice speaking to him, whose was it? The voice became clearer, but he wasn’t quite yet at the point where he could put a face or a name to the voice.

_‘What you're feeling right now, it's not death-’_

Oh- That’s right, wasn’t it? He died. He was sure he died, he must’ve died. They had failed, hadn’t they? He hasn’t been able to kill Metatron. But the taste he was in right now didn’t quite feel like… hell. It felt somewhat calmer, he felt calmer. He felt in control.

_‘It's life - a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel.’_

Life? The voice gained a face, a face belonging to someone not quite a friend, not quite a foe. Crowley- What was he talking about? What the hell was going on?

_‘And let's go take a howl at that moon.’_

He opened his eyes, and somehow his senses felt sharper, his emotions duller. The colours felt brighter, Crowley’s voice clearer than it ever had been before. Before he would feel mad, but now he just felt a wave of calmness sweep over him.  It reminded him of the time he was turned into a vampire, apart from the fact that he _did_ feel anger when he was turned into a vampire.  And then it hit him, Crowley’s words, the shift in emotions. Indeed, he wasn’t dead. He had turned into his previous self’s worst nightmare.

_Demon._

He looked up at Crowley, and Crowley smirked back at him. Whereas Dean previously would have had the urge to kill the smirk of the demon king’s face, there was nothing now. Instead, Dean saw opportunity. Crowley had to be the only one left he could depend on, for he felt no desire to face Sam nor Cas. Surely his brother and Cas would be disappointed to see what Dean had become, if they even were still alive.

Crowley reached out his hand for Dean to grab, and Dean took it. Knowing his life as a human would be over forever, nothing would go back the way it was before. It never did.

And just like that, in a flash. Dean and Crowley were in another location. It looked like hell, but not from the side where he had spent thirty years. No, this was the side of the torturer, the side of the ones in command. This was the side where Dean had almost completely lost himself, the side where Dean had somewhat become Alastair’s apprentice. The side of the demons. But yet somehow- It looked more chaotic then it had before.  

‘This is hell.’

Dean stated in an indifferent tone, turning to Crowley. Crowley, who was still smirking, opened his mouth to speak.

‘Quick to catch on, aren’t you squirrel? You’re right, this is hell.’

Dean turned his head to look around more.

‘It’s not the same as it was when I was here.’

‘That’s right. I’m afraid Abbadon has left hell in quite the mess from her short reign, my underlings are still working on the clean-up.’

Crowley said in a playful tone, but the underlying annoyance was clearly sensible for recently turned demon Dean.

‘Why did you bring me here?’

Dean asked in genuine interest, he knew Crowley was up to something. But he wasn’t quite sure what.

‘Because, Dean-’

His own name felt foreign coming from Crowley’s mouth. Like he was talking about a different Dean than the one he had been before, a new Dean. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, he was sure old Dean would have felt angry, scared.

‘-This will be your life now. You’re no longer human, and what I’m offering you here.. Well, my subordinates would think I’m crazy.’

Dean kept quiet, his eyes locked on Crowley’s.

‘And what are you offering me, exactly?’

Crowley smirked again, and walked a few steps away from Dean. He pointed to something that seemed all too familiar to Dean, he had seen it before. He had experienced it before, he had _done_ it before.

‘You’re offering me.. Hell?’

Crowley walked towards Dean again, extending his arm.

‘I suppose that’s a way to put it, I’m offering you to be my apprentice Dean. Why can’t we rule hell.. together?’

And at that, Dean himself gave Crowley one of his old cocky smirks.

‘And what makes you trust me enough? Surely it has crossed your mind that I could backstab you? You know Sam and I were planning on killing you, ending you for once and for all? It isn’t like you to make a rash decision, Crowley.’

‘Oh, but this everything but rash Dean. You and I both know the tables have been turned, you and I both know this is something that _you_ want. I’ll help you Dean, we’re the same now.’

‘What’s in it for you?’

‘Well Dean, this might come as a shock to you, but I like you. I do, and I could use someone like you on my team. Honestly, it would be unwise to dispose of you; even though I easily could. With you by my side, we’ll be invincible.’

Dean chuckled. How ironic it was, the righteous man being offered to help rule hell? Honestly, it was like fate playing a joke with him. He started to laugh, what did it matter at this point? He kept laughing, if his dad could see him he’d be disappointed with him. More laughter, he couldn’t help but let people down. Maybe he could try his luck with demons? He calmed down his laughter and looked at Crowley.

‘Everything has gone to _hell_ anyway, who cares at this point anyway? I’m just a monster by now, and honestly I can’t say I mind! Okay, Crowley. I’m in.’

Dean reached for Crowley’s hand, and the men shook hands. They looked at what soon would be a restored kingdom, and their eyes gleamed black. Crowley cheered in his low voice:

‘To one _hell_ of a partnership!’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!  
> My tumblr: http://discardedwingsonthesideoftheroad.tumblr.com/


End file.
